Downhole sampling is often performed during geological investigation. Downhole sampling allows operators and engineers the opportunity to evaluate subsurface conditions in order to optimize wellbore placement and completion operations. As a matter of example, successful downhole sampling can help pinpoint hydrocarbon bearing stratum and maximize chances of a successful drilling operation.
Many factors can adversely affect successful downhole sampling. Contamination from various sources can mislead operators as to the geological formations that are being investigated. The contaminants can come from many places, such as downhole stratum, as a non-limiting embodiment.
To assist in downhole sampling, many different sensors are used to measure different parameters of downhole fluids. To date, no single method allows for optimization of such sensor readings as different analyses are used and such analyses have various arbitrary analyses.